User blog:Ccruzpagan/Tips, tactics, and techniques for clarification and success!
To all those interested in a few tips and techniques for the game. Some items that will be mentioned are the following: 1. Story Mode commanders 2. Story/event mode general strategies and tips 3. Tactics, Tactics, Tactics! 4. Arena 5. Souls/Gear usage 1. For those that are just starting into BB2 or have been for a while and still unsure or unaware of which commanders you can acquire through story mode and which you should focus on to give you a boost. a. Look no further than our Capturable Commander List b. This list contains all the commanders you can capture from the story, but now the question is, who do I get first?? Great question! If you are a new player, it is usually a good idea to get through the story mode as fast as possible to unlock more Masteries so you can increase your energy and chances of survival using Tactics (addressed later). c. Got a good amount of the story unlocked? Okay, so which commander now? From experience and word of mouth, Xanti, Darkwing is your best bet to get a nice boost ingame. She was one of the first available that you could capture 100% of the time and 1% increase per capture. A few events ago, they reduced the energy for the levels, so now she is even more attainable through the story. I would focus on getting her to 4* as her soul is great when equipped on her and she does good damage for those in lower league arena levels (below blood). d. After Xanti, it really depends on what you have, ideally during events you want to farm the cheap commander to add them to your roster. Some other possible choices are Bort (only at very early levels), Nunu, Chortle (same as bort), Ariat, Vok, Partuk, Elok, Damra, Terul are also all great ones to get a hold of until you can replace with better ones. Ghislandi is also a must, but not sure how he will be after The Crusaders Return event and upcoming possible changes. God of Winds also if you need a champion for final story mastery. Keep in mind though, you typically have a 25% chance to capture these guy with a 5% increase with the current setup. e. Once you have a nice handful of commanders that are 4* then you can make a list of the capturable commanders that you still want to get a hold of and start marking them off your list. 2. Now that you have some usable people on your roster, how do I use all these crazy guys in higher story chapters and events? a. During story mode Tactics '''are usable, and only at this location. Tactics will give you the upper hand on areas that seem too hard to complete. b. Think of this mode as '''a clever game of chess versus the computer. Plan ahead your moves and you are sure to win! However, I wouldn't take a bunch of pawns to fight the king and queen. c. Pay attention to the enemies for that area and their''' total health before you enter'. If theirs is WAY higher (like 2-3 times higher) than yours, I would go back and farm some lower levels first or play in arena. Unless of course, you have some top tier commanders. ;) d. Your '''home base' is your life! Literally in some cases. If your home base, or your starting castle position, gets compromised, you automatically lose the match and you lose the energy spent getting into that area. e. Running low on health but don't want to use your precious tactic points on heals? Not a problem! Head back to your starting location to get a quick 10% of your total health heal! However you need to keep a close eye on your moves you have left, because if you don't have enough to get to the opponents castle position, then you also lose the match. It would be wise to count how many steps it would take to get from your castle to the opponents BEFORE you start trying to use it for healings. f. As stated above,' you must' step on the opponent’s castle location to win the level for that chapter. Even if all the enemies are dead! So pay attention to your steps. As you progress there will be various ways to increase your moves and tactics. g. Have more than one squad on the board? Line up a flank attack by placing one of your units directly across from the enemy you want to hit and then attack with your other squad. Your flanking unit will unleash an extra attack for 10% of the enemy health before you enter the fight! h. Clear more chapters to open new masteries! i. It is a good idea to not have only 1 affinity of commander in a group, UNLESS you know the enemies are heavy on one affinity, in which case, you can more easily set up your squads this way. j. Leader skills are a nice added bonus to your squads, some give regen, some increase a specific stat and some increase multiple stats, I would look at your group as a whole and decide which you want to increase or are lacking in. Typically health and attack are always a good choice if all else fails. k. Have a tough encounter that will attack you on your next move? Overlap your commanders and send in a sacrifice squad to lure them forward if you have limited tactic points/moves and then charge with your kill squad after they die as they are now in position for you to get first strike. This is also useful if you know the enemy squad has a short cool down on their skill or are skill ready for the sacrifice team to eat those up and allow a victory with your clean-up squad. This method has brought Insane hardness wins. 3. Tactics can make a level so much easier. There are some unique tips that you might not be aware of I will go down the line in order and discuss some of the positives and minuses of each tactic type. a. Special category, Lure and Stun. These are special movement tactics that prevent movement on the next turn or force the computer onto an empty square. You can only choose an empty square to lure the opponent onto, once you use it, and move, on the computer’s turn, if they are able to move, there is a chance to force them to move onto that square. What is the point of that? Several reason, say for example you want to get first strike (which can easily decide if you win or lose a match) but you know that encounter will attack you if you move into a square next to it, this would come in handy. Another use could be if you can’t beat the final boss on a map, but you can move him off his square to hop onto the castle and win, this was possible on a previous event. Additionally, you have a chance to move multiple guys with one lure, if they are both on adjacent squares, you just need to make sure your next move puts you in the position to strike first and win. Stun does simply that, prevents all bad guys from moving the next turn, however it is costly. b. Direct Damage tactics are very useful depending on the amount of damage output you have. At lower levels and before you can get stronger commanders, catapult and trebuchet are your best friend. Meteor is really crap until you max it out, at which case it does 1500 per enemy. i. Toxin however, an indirect damage tactic, is your saving grace on high health encounters that don’t also heal themselves. Toxin’s % damage increases as you increase its levels through follow on masteries to an impressive 12.5% of total health for 3 turns. So, let’s look at this, if you have a boss with 20k health, and you cast toxin on him, that first turn AFTER you cast will do 2500 damage, boss now at 17500 health, next hit does 2188 damage, boss not at 15312 health, next hit does 1914 damage, boss now at 13398 health, which is very doable, an impressive 6602 damage and a maxed out trebuchet only does 1750 damage and toxin costs less. On top of that, if two or more encounters are overlapping, they both get a dose of toxin! Just make sure you have those 3 turns left and can get there quick enough to make use of it and attack in case the leader has regen. c. Heals, like direct damage tactics, are more useful on lower levels with lower commanders as the normal heals don’t heal much and on higher level commanders or make enough of a difference to be useful. Regen however is like reverse toxin and very useful on your commanders, and can also be stacked if you have your commanders overlapping. Also helpful if you have a leader with regen leader skill to get in a quick heal back to full if severely damaged. Unless you have time for a regen, I would save the heals for damage at higher tier fighting. d. Buff tactics, you have Defensive position and Charge. Currently, though many testing we have yet to see defensive position work. It is costly and ineffective. Avoid using it. Charge however, increases your damage output on your next move with the charged commander, use it wisely, and if you don’t fight something on that next move, you just wasted it. You can also double charge to do devastating damage on a first strike. While it is assumed you can charge 2 units at once, you can only move one at a time, so realistically only the next commander you move to fight will get the charge. Charge is a must to get through hell and insane modes on events or harder levels. 4. Arena. Arena currently has 5 different leagues, starter, bronze, silver, gold, and Blood. Obviously as you increase in league the matches get harder, however the rewards are much better. a. As you increase your win streak, you are granted a multiplier that increases the number of League Points you receive per win. b. The loading circle in the center is your best friend, if you forget which affinity is weak/strong against another. Ranged vs Melee, etc... When looking at the circle, the class to the right of the desired class is the strong against class. For example. The Ranged Symbol is to the left, or counter clockwise of the Melee, meaning the ranged are strong against the melee and will do more damage to them. Alternatively, melee will do less damage to ranged. When damage is dealt, and the affinities are equal, the text will be colored white. If the attacker is strong against the defender, the damage will be red. If the attacker is weak against the defender, the damage will be blue. c. Wisdom or attack? Defense or Attack? Health or Attack/Wisdom? These are common questions people encounter when trying to set up not only normal squads but also arena squads. Ideally you want to have a nice mix of both Wisdom/attack and high health/defense all around. Unfortunately, with limited commanders this is not always possible. An alternative to having high wisdom for wisdom based attacks is to have above average wisdom to absorb wisdom based attacks and live longer. The way the damage system is set up, having higher health and attack are more beneficial than having very high defense and low attack. Coincidentally, high defense will commonly give you high health, and more often than not, high attack also gives you decent health. This is not the case for high wisdom, they are typically lacking in the defense and health department. For this reason, you have to supplement with leader skills, gear and souls to make up for their loss in stats. d. It is also a good idea to have at least 2 different affinities in your squad, melee and ranged or ranged and cav or cav and melee, or a combo of all 3. Reason being, if you have all melee, and you encounter someone with even mid-tier ranged fighters, you will most likely lose because of the affinity bonus ranged has over melee. This is easily mitigated by tossing in one or two decent cav or ranged guys to help out. e. You want to use commanders that have as low skill cooldown as possible and can dish out either great damage to one, or decent damage to multiple. Skill that have a low modifier are typically a bad choice in arena unless you also have very high attack, Ghislandi is a perfect example for this as he is an all-around bad ass as he has high health, high defense and high attack. f. Pay special attention to your opponent’s ready skills, as they may or may not use those commanders first based on your choices. If you time it right, you could be on the upper hand while even on defense! g. Silencing skills or skills with a side effect of silence only last one offense/defense, whether or not you are attacking or defending. Only 1 skill so far last 2 turns and can be used on defense and take effect into office for the next round of combat. With this in mind, if your intent is to silence the opponent, you need to attack with it to silence them properly, not defend and hope the silence will carry over, because it won’t. 5. Gear and souls, souls a gear, so many choices!! a. When it comes to gear you have four options, attack, defense, wisdom or health. Coincidentally the same stats on souls. Unless you are doing normal story mode and have limited options, defense gear is relatively useless. The damage multiplier only uses about 20% of the defending party’s defense. Not a huge multiplier unless you are using a skill with a low modifier. b. The best gear to use are those that raise attack or health. This will have the best effect and usefulness for your commanders. Now the question is, who uses what? Think of gear and souls as something to supplement the lacking stat on that commander, so you can either make a high attack commander’s attack even higher or give some much needed attack to a wisdom commander that is lacking on auto attack damage. c. With souls you obviously want to use the higher quality souls for your more important commanders. You also want to make sure you are boosting the correct stats, as in, not giving a high wisdom soul to a commander that doesn’t need it. Or equipping a high wisdom soul for a zone/event that is all attack based, that would also be a waste. d. Buffing up on attack and health, for now, is the way to go! Hopefully this was of use for some of you out there. Comments and suggestions are appreciated! Cheers ;) Hop in the chat if you ever need quick assistance. Category:Blog posts